A Sweet Discomfort
by Shortnsweet8402
Summary: After the group reunites, Carol and Daryl are sharing a motel room. Will they finally act on their feelings?


This is my first real attempt at writing. Not really sure where this will take me. I usually get a small scene in my head then build off of it, but I've never written anything down so I always forget it. So here goes nothing!

Carol and Daryl are sharing a motel room after the group reunites. Stuff and thangs will occur. If you don't like smut, turn back now.

I don't own the Walking Dead and clearly make no money from this.

A Sweet Discomfort

The Georgia heat became almost unbearable over the summer months. Its effects were evident throughout the entire group, but some were suffering more so than others. Among the most miserable was Carol, who rarely took the time to cool herself but instead cared for the others.

The group had reunited and reconciled after the fall of Terminus and had decided to move on, eventually finding an abandoned motel that they had fortified. For the time being, it was their home. The unit had 7 rooms, each with two beds. Rick suggested that one room be used to store supplies, leaving just enough beds for everyone to double up. Rick, Carl, and Judith took the family suite, with Michonne and Tara in the adjoining room. Abraham and Rosita wanted to stick close to Eugene, so they took the room attached to his and Tyreese's. This left Carol and Daryl in a room connected to Maggie's and Glenn's.

Carol was slightly surprised that Daryl chose to room with her, especially without much discussion on the matter. It was almost if he had assumed they would share, which was perfectly fine with her. She was the most comfortable with him and it was a natural choice.

Daryl had been out on a run and returned to their room that evening to find Carol in quite a mood. He had never seen her so riled up before. This woman rarely, if ever, complained, but here she was pacing back and forth and muttering under her breath.

"If he's so ungrateful, he can just do everything himself from now on. Let's see how he likes to change dirty diapers and clean up vomit and do everyone's laundry and feed everyone AND have cleanup duty!"

Daryl, knowing he needed to tread carefully, slowly walked over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders to stop her stomping back and forth. "Carol..." he started.

"What?!" she snapped.

Oh boy, he thought, what did I get myself into? He rubbed his thumb in slow circles over her shoulder and gazed deeply at her. "Brought something for ya, thought ya might need a night to relax."

"I'm sorry, Daryl. I didn't mean to snap at you, it's so hot and it's just been a rough day."

"I know, it's alright. Here, maybe this'll make it better."

He handed her a small bottle of jasmine scented bubble bath. "Found this on the run this mornin'. Thought you might like it. I know you always make sure the others are taken care of first, don't save none of the good stuff for ya self."

Carol looked at the bottle and burst out laughing. Daryl gave her a puzzled look as she sat down on her bed and continued to giggle. "Thank you Daryl," she said, "it's absolutely perfect."

The idea of a nice cool bubble bath made Carol instantly relax and forget about all the troubles of the day. "I think I'm going to take advantage of this right now. Thank you again, it is very thoughtful." She wanted to kiss him on the cheek, but once again hesitated and her nerves got the best of her.

"Well," he said, "I've got watch tonight. I hope you feel better." He left, giving her one last look and a rare Dixon smile. She felt her heart flip and beamed back at him, then laid back on the bed after he had gone. She sighed and attempted to clear his scent, his smile, and his beautiful eyes from her mind.

I do need to treat myself, she thought. Turning off the bedroom light, she lit several candles that she kept on her nightstand for emergencies. She left two in the main area and took two into the bathroom with her. The room was small, and the light from the two filled up the room perfectly. Knowing that Daryl would be gone for at least five hours, she left the bathroom door open and began filling the tub. She added a generous amount of bubbles and deeply inhaled the aroma that surrounded the room.

This is wonderful, she thought. Carol slipped out of her clothes and sank down into the bubbles with delight. She hadn't felt this good since the prison, which seemed like a lifetime ago. Her mind began to wander off towards her sweet roommate. Normally she caught herself, but tonight she allowed herself to daydream. She envisioned his strong hands rubbing her shoulders, and his muscular arms flexing as he did so. She thought of his messy hair and the way it looked it the morning when he first got out of bed. She pictured his rough lips and wondered what it would be like to finally kiss them.

She began to wash herself, but could tell she was turned on, so she began caressing her breasts. She let one hand travel further down to rub herself in between her legs. She pictured Daryl in the bath with her, touching her most intimate place and sucking on her breast. She rolled her nipple between her fingers and let out a low moan. Not like anyone could hear her, so she might as well enjoy her night alone.

The pressures of the day lifted, and the heat dissipating from her body left her in a state of bliss. Her breath became ragged as she increased the speed of her fingers. Her first orgasm hit her as she imagined Daryl's tongue licking and sucking her lower lips. She moaned loudly and panted as she came. Only partway sated, she began moving her fingers in slow, lazy circles. Whispering Daryl's name, she envisioned what he would look like naked and ready to make love to her. She was so lost in her dream world that she never heard the soft click of the main door opening and closing.

She began building towards a much stronger climax. Her pleasure became much more vocal as she neared the second finish. Soft sighs and pants turned into loud moans. She knew it was wrong to be thinking of Daryl, her best friend, but she couldn't help herself. When she couldn't hold back any longer, she came violently, crying out for him.

Daryl noticed that the lights were out when he returned to their room after Rick volunteered to take over his watch. He suspected that Carol had already gone to sleep. As he opened the door quietly, he noticed the soft glow of candlelight. Good for her, he thought, never takes any time for herself. He laid down his crossbow and noticed that she was not in the bedroom. Must still be in the bath, he thought. He stripped off his t-shirt and changed into a tank top. He then quickly slipped out of his jeans and into a pair of sleep pants.

Before he could alert Carol to his presence, he heard Carol moaning in the bathroom. Worried that she was hurt, he raced to the door, only to screech to a halt when he saw that it was open and she was definitely not hurt. Daryl stood slack-jawed, staring at the sight before him. Carol was in the bubbly tub, head thrown back, eyes shut, and hands underwater. There was absolutely no mistaking what she was doing. Holy shit, Daryl thought, as he quietly backed away, not wanting to embarrass her. His face was ten shades of red as he walked back to his bed and tried to decide what to do. What he really wanted was to get in that tub with her, but his lack of romantic prowess became a lack of courage as well.

Swallowing hard, he decided to lie down in bed and pretend he was asleep. He hoped that by the time she was finished, he would be able to breathe again. And he was absolutely not going to give any indication that he had heard and seen her. Daryl shut his eyes and willed himself to go to sleep and forget the images that danced in his head. He was starting to get himself back under control when he heard a loud, "Oh, Daryl," from the bathroom.

Good lord that woman is loud when she comes, he thought. Then her words registered and Daryl damn near came in his pants. Oh god, he thought, she's thinking about me! He was in full on panic mode now. His mind raced trying to figure out what he should do. Do I leave, do I stay, do I make a joke, oh god what if she sees my boner, shit, fuck! His internal struggle was interrupted when he heard water sloshing as she got out of the tub. He quickly flipped over, putting his back to the bathroom and Carol's bed. Pretend I'm asleep, he repeated in his head.

Carol waited for her trembling to subside before getting out of the tub. She was starting to feel weary and let out a long sigh. While she was toweling off, she realized that she had forgot to grab her pajamas before heading into the bathroom. Still not realizing Daryl had returned, she strolled into the bedroom area completely naked. She nearly jumped into the air when she caught sight of him lying in the bed with his back to her. Shit, she thought, how long has he been here? She quickly grabbed her sleep shorts and camisole from the top of her dresser and dove back into the bathroom. Oh god, she worried, what if he had heard her?

Maybe he was asleep, she thought. Evidence of her embarrassment was creeping up from her neck and taking over her face. She felt hot and dizzy and a little sick to her stomach. She finished getting ready for bed and snuck a peek around the corner. Daryl was still turned away, not moving. Carol crept out and got into bed, begging for this day to be over. She wanted to badly to go to him and show him how she felt and do all the things she dreamed of doing with him, but she knew all he felt for her was friendship and that eventually someone would come along and steal him away. He's not yours to steal, she reminded herself, and began to softly cry.

Daryl laid quietly on the bed waiting for the shit to hit the fan. But it never did. He heard Carol come into the bedroom, grab something and leave quickly. While she was finishing up, he adjusted himself trying to make his erection go away. Only one way to get rid of that, the devil on his shoulder told him. He sighed and chose to ignore this unsolicited advice from his subconscious. When he heard Carol come back into the room a second time, he thought for sure this was when she would start yelling. It never happened. He heard her lie down on the bed, and moments later she began to cry. You dumbass, he thought, it's your fault she's cryin'.

In a moment of bravery, Daryl got up and went to Carol's bed. He sat down beside her and wrapped his arms around her. "What's wrong, Carol?" he whispered. When she turned to look at him he saw big tears in her beautiful blue eyes and it nearly broke his heart. "Shhhh," he soothed as he rubbed her arms.

"I can't..." she started. She gazed deep into his eyes and then looked down, "I can't tell you," she claimed.

"Carol, you can tell me anythin' and you know it," he argued, "so now tell me why you cryin."

She took a few deep breaths and finally worked up the courage. "I thought you had watch, Daryl. How long have you been here?"

"Not too long. Rick couldn't sleep, gave me the night off," he said. Not really a lie, he thought, but evaded the real point of her question.

"So you heard me," she said flatly.

He continued running his hands up and down her arms. "Oh, that," he said softly.

"Yeah..." she replied.

Daryl thought very carefully about what he was going to say or do next. He didn't want to scare her or embarrass her any more than she already was. "Well I reckon you ain't a robot, Carol. We all have needs, you just haven't caught me in the middle yet."

"What?!" she exclaimed.

"Ya heard me woman, ya ain't the only person in the world to touch ya self."

Carol stared at him dumbfounded. It seemed as if it hadn't phased him at all and she was amazed that he was talking about this with her. It gave her the boost of confidence she needed to tease him.  
"Well, you got to hear me, I think it's only fair if I hear you," she bargained.

Daryl was so shocked he started choking. "Damn, woman," he coughed, "gettin a little bold ain't ya?"

Carol gazed at him from under her lashes.

"You're serious, ain't ya?" he said gruffly.

"It's not like I asked to see anything," Carol said, "you didn't see me, you just heard."

Daryl's face turned pink and he looked away. "Well, actually..."

"Daryl Dixon, what did you see!?" She stared at him with a look he could not read.

"Calm down, woman. I thought you was hurt so I peeked in. I looked away as soon as I saw ya was fine. Couldn't see nothin anyways you was in the tub."

"Yeah, but I was...well now you have to do it."

"What, we back ta that again? Ya ain't gonna stop til I give in are ya?"

"Nope," she said with a gleam in her eye, "get busy."

"Damn bossy woman," he teased, "how do ya suggest I do this?"

"Get in your bed under your blanket," she ordered. She considered making him do it right next to her, but she doubted she could control herself.

Daryl climbed out of her bed and got into his as she ordered, then stared at her. "Now what," he asked.

"What, do you need step by step instructions?" she joked. "Close your eyes, pretend I'm not even here."

"Gonna be a little difficult if ya yappin' over there," he stated.

The look he got from her told him he'd better shut up and get to it, so he closed his eyes and put his hand under the blanket and began rubbing himself over his pants. He couldn't believe this was actually happening. Just talking about it with her had him semi-hard, and now that he knew she was watching he felt like his pants were going to burst.

He started a low growl in the back of his throat as Carol watched with fascination. After a few minutes, she got up and laid beside him on the bed. To hell with control, she thought. His eyes shot open in shock and his hand stopped moving. "Keep going," she ordered. He complied and shut his eyes, trying to hold off as long as possible. She surprised him again by reaching her hand under his blanket. "I knew it!" she said when her hand laid on top of his, over his pants. "That's not fair, Daryl", she pouted.

"Oh all right," he exclaimed. He slipped his hand under his pants as she gave him a satisfied smirk. He began slowly stroking his cock, not wanting to break the magical spell they were seemingly both under. "Oh yeah," he moaned, "so good."

She leaned in close and he was surrounded by the jasmine scent that was clinging to her. "What are you thinking about?" she whispered in his ear.

He said nothing, but sighed loudly and continued touching himself, his eyes still slammed shut. Carol reached back underneath the blanket and put her hand on his, touching him above his pants. She stroked the top of his hand as he continued squeezing and pulling at himself. He finally looked into her eyes and saw they were dark with desire. "Carol, what are you doing...?" he asked.

"Helping," she answered with a smirk, "although you didn't come help me, so maybe I shouldn't."

"Sounds like you were doin' okay by yaself," he answered, "besides I doubt that woulda went over so well, just showin' up unannounced."

"You never know," she said, licking her lips. "Maybe I was wishing you were there anyways."

Daryl stared down at her wet lips, debating whether or not to make the next move. Carol took her hand away from his and moved it to his chest, interrupting his thoughts, "You never did answer my question, mister. What are you thinking about?"

"Now who's not being fair," he joked, "I don't know what you were thinkin' about." He began moving his hand faster and let his head fall back, panting.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure you know, Daryl. I was pretty loud at the end."

With that remark he lost all control over the situation. He pumped his dick faster and harder and began thrusting his hips. He wrapped one arm around Carol and pulled her close, placing her head on his chest. Moaning into her hair, he let himself come undone. "Gawd, Carol. Shit..." he cried out in ecstasy. Carol smiled into his chest, lightly dancing her fingers around his tank top as he came back down to earth. She hoped this wasn't about to get awkward.

Daryl's breathing began evening out and he began stroking Carol's back. "We even now?" he asked teasingly.

"Maybe, " she answered cutely. She got up and sat back on her own bed. "You goin' to go get cleaned up?"

Daryl nodded and went over to his dresser to grab a new pair of pants. "The things I'll do for you, woman," he said shaking his head, but smiling. He walked into the bathroom but left the door open so he could still hear her if she wanted to talk. Besides, after doing that he had no shame around her, and she couldn't see anything from her bed anyways. He turned on the sink and began cleaning up, his back to the doorway. He took off his pants and threw them into the hamper and continued cleaning. As he pulled on the new pants, he heard a stifled giggle and whipped his head around to see Carol peeking through the doorway, staring openly at his bare ass. And what a gorgeous ass it is, she thought.

"Now we're even," she laughed, as she went back into the bedroom.

Daryl stared at himself in the mirror, wondering if they should just call it a night or if he should take this any further. He was already getting aroused again from the thought of her seeing the back half of him. He still hadn't even kissed her yet, he thought, how did they get here? He returned to the bedroom and saw Carol smirking at him playfully. Night's definitely not over, he thought to himself as he got back into his bed. "Why don't you come back over here," he offered, raising the blanket up. Carol nearly jumped into his bed, more than happy to take the offer.

He pulled her close and held her in his arms, her head resting on his chest. "Good lord woman, you're a thousand degrees," he said. He moved away from her and peeled off his tank top, then pulled her back against him. Carol smiled at the fact that Daryl was comfortable enough for her to see his scars, and for what had occurred earlier in the night. The only way this could get better, she thought, is if he kissed me.

"What ya thinkin' about," he asked, staring down at her lips.

"Nothin'," she answered, staring back at his. They could both feel the tension in the room and everything seemed to stand still for several moments. "What are you thinking about," she asked, gazing into his eyes.

"Nothin'," he responded, and lowered his lips to touch hers gently. She instantly felt heat wash through her body and opened her mouth to let his tongue slip into hers. They kissed slowly, feeling each other out, trying to see how the other liked to be kissed. He slid his tongue across hers and she moaned softly into his mouth. Her hands went into his hair and massaged his scalp. His went to her waist and were rubbing her hips. He slowly began to move them both so that she was half-way underneath him. He removed one hand from her waist and skimmed his fingers up her side. Breaking the kiss, he looked down at the angel underneath him. "Wow," he whispered.

"Wow is right," she responded, and began stroking his cheek, the other hand on his broad shoulder. "Maybe we should try that again, see if it was just a fluke," she said as she blushed.

Daryl wanted her to make the move this time. He simply nodded his head and waited until she brought her lips up to his. Daryl wrapped one hand into her hair and used the other to pull her as close as possible. Carol felt like her body was melting into his, becoming a part of him. She moaned as he kissed her passionately, then opened her mouth to allow his tongue to slide against hers again. She used her arms to guide him on top of her and she could feel his arousal against her leg. Daryl felt like he was floating as he continued kissing and sucking on her lips. He began moving his hands closer and closer to her breasts, but was afraid he would overstep the line. Silently giving permission, Carol broke the kiss, sat up, and pulled her camisole off. Daryl sat drooling as he eyed her bare breasts for the first time. She is fuckin' perfect, he thought.

Carol got tired of waiting and taking his hand in hers, she began rubbing her chest. "This is what I was thinking about in the tub," she admitted quietly. "Oh really," he asked, "anything else?"

"Maybe," she whispered coyly.

Daryl ducked his head down and took her nipple in his mouth. Smoothing his tongue back and forth over it. Carol felt shivers of lust pulse through her body. She began moving one leg up and down, rubbing against what felt to be a huge erection. "Mmmm, you feel so good." Carol rolled them onto their sides and began rubbing his waist, just above his pants. She could feel the contours of his muscles and imagined what it would be like to trace them with her tongue. "Your turn," she said abruptly, "tell me what you were thinking while you touched yourself."

Her words set Daryl's groin ablaze and he ducked his head shyly. "Carol," he groaned, "you're killing me here."

"Just do it, Daryl. Anything you want, it's yours," she whispered.

"I won't be able to stop if I start," he panted, "I don't want to hurt you."

Carol moved away from him and took his face in her hands, gazing deeply into his eyes. She could see the fear and desire battling it out and reassured him softly, but firmly, "I trust you with my life. You could never hurt me. I love you, Daryl." She continued looking at him while she moved her hands down and hooked her fingers under the top of his pants. "Trust me?" she asked. He was frozen solid, holding his breath, but somehow found the strength to nod his head. "Relax," she ordered, as she dragged her hands down his legs, pulling off his final layer of clothing. Daryl's breathing turned heavy and he kicked his pants the rest of the way off underneath the sheet that was covering them. "Close your eyes," she whispered. He obeyed, and felt Carol's hand wrap around him. He let out a long breath and she began stroking her hand, mimicking the way he had been earlier. She kissed his jawline, down to his collarbone, down to his chest. She stuck out her tongue and traced a line down the center of his perfect abdomen. Daryl opened his eyes just in time to see her head duck completely under the sheet, her lips drawing ever closer to her hand. He groaned when she released his already dripping cock, and placed both her hands on his thighs.

He broke out of his daze when he realized exactly what she was about to do. "Carol, you don't have to do that..." he started. He let out a small squeek when he felt her tongue run up from the seam of his balls to the tip of his dick. She darted her tongue out, cleaning off the pre-cum that had gathered there, then traced the ridge underneath the head. Given the way he was panting, she knew he was not going to last long and took mercy on him. Grasping his balls in one hand, she sank her mouth down around his cock as far as she could go. Daryl moaned and lifted his hips, grasping the bed sheets furiously. Carol pulled her lips and tongue back up to the tip with a twist, swirled her tongue around his head again, then sank back down all the way. He felt himself hit the back of her throat and not being able to contain himself any longer, he let loose a stream of cum. Carol waited until he was finished pulsating, then ducked her out from under the sheet to see his face. She had expected a look of exhausted bliss, but instead she saw a new level of intensity in his eyes. He looked positively ravenous, and she felt an intense heat between her legs.

Daryl grasped her and rolled her so that she was completely underneath him. He pulled her legs up to straddle his hips and pressed his groin up against hers. Through her shorts, she could feel his erection growing again and marveled at how insatiable he was for her.

Daryl smirked at her and growled, "Your turn, darlin'. Wouldn't want us to be uneven." He waited for her approval, then pulled off her shorts. Daryl began kissing her lips, but quickly moved to her neck. He rubbed himself against her opening, feeling her wetness against his raging cock. Kissing down her chest and stomach, he worked his fingers through her folds. Carol moaned with pleasure, her chest heaving as she tried to breathe. She felt his tongue gently licking her clit ad the electric shocks running through her body. "Daryl, please," she begged him. She felt him smile against her pussy.

"I know what you need," he murmured. Continuing his assault on her swollen bud, he hooked two fingers up inside her and began thrusting them in and out of her. "Gawd, baby, you're so wet," he moaned.

"Yessssss," she hissed. "Oh god, Daryl, I'm going to cum!"

"That's right baby, do it for me, cum all over my face," he begged. Removing his fingers, he pushed his tongue up deep inside her and pushed his nose into her clit.

"Oh god, oh shit, fuck, yes Daryl!" she cried. Carol began thrashing around him and he felt her soak his face as she came wildly. He continued licking her until she came down, flopping back into the pillows, glistening with sweat and thoroughly spent. She smiled at him and said, "That's way better than I imagined in the tub."

Daryl smiled back, "Glad to hear it." A look of seriousness crossed his face and he cautiously asked, "What you said earlier, how you feel...you mean that or just caught up in the moment?"

"I mean it," Carol said softly, "I've loved you for a long time now. I tried to get past it and convince myself that you wouldn't feel the same. But I can't stop it and I knew I had to tell you eventually."

Daryl pulled Carol into his arms, nudging close to her ear. He stroked one hand though her silver curls and kept the other tightly around her. "I love you, Carol. Have for a while now, just been too chickenshit to do anything about it." He nuzzled close and kissed her lips. Completely sated, they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
